La Guía No Oficial de Viaje Para el Vaquero
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Ha llegado un paquete misterioso para Faye, desde la Tierra. Y justo ahora que está sin nave. Y que el único con nave es Spike. ¿Le prestará Spike su nave? ¿La llevará él? ¿Aguantarán más de dos minutos sin asesinarse en un estrambótico viaje por Arizona? Otro trabajo de la inigualable Agent Orange.
1. Capítulo 1

=====  
><strong>Título original<strong>: The Cowboy's Unofficial Guide to the Open Road  
><strong>Autor<strong>: Agent Orange  
><strong>Traducción<strong>: Miguel García - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net  
>=====<p>

**La Guía No Oficial de Viaje Para el Vaquero**

Capítulo 1: You Turn the Screws [Como quien aprieta tornillos]

- o -

_You kick the sand_  
><em>You get the upper hand<em>  
><em>Then you sell it to Japan<em>  
><em>It's business like<em>  
><em>You turn the screws<em>  
><em>It's what you choose to do<em>

[Vives a cuerpo de zar  
>Llevas las de ganar<br>De ahí lo vendes a Japón  
>Es hacer los negocios<br>Como quien aprieta tornillos  
>Es lo que eliges jugar]<p>

- o -

Spike más de alguna vez en su vida había estado enrabiado. Más aún,  
>hubo veces en que hasta se hubiera atrevido a decir que estaba<br>enardecido de cólera. Enardecido de cólera. He ahí una frase que uno  
>no anda largando así como así. Cuesta muchísimo poner enardecida<br>de cólera a una persona. Pero ahora, mirando la caja vacía que tenía  
>en el refrigerador, descubrió que estaba varios grados más allá del<br>enardecimiento colérico. Estaba ya derechamente antropófago. Aspiró  
>hondo, intentando concentrar todas sus energías para no descuartizar<br>lo primero que se le cruzara por delante. Luego de recuperar algo de la  
>compostura, agarró la caja y salió a amplios trancos hasta el área de<br>estar.

—¿Ed? —preguntó.

—Faye fue —dijo la niña escuetamente, sin sacar la vista de su  
>computadora.<p>

—¿Faye fue qué cosa? —preguntó él, algo irritado por haber sido  
>mandado al carajo por una chiquilla de trece años.<p>

—¿Importa? —bostezó la niña. Luego dejó colgando hacia atrás la  
>cabeza, de modo tal que quedó mirando a Spike al revés. Vio la caja.<p>

—Oooooh. Ahí sí que fue Faye-Faye.

Spike asintió en una manera que hizo a Ed sentir una repentina lástima  
>por la pobre Faye-Faye. Se las iban a dar.<p>

—Gracias, Ed —dijo él con voz desabrida, y luego procedió a golpear  
>bruscamente la puerta del camarote de la susodicha mujer.<p>

—Ya va, ya va —se quejó esta, abriendo de golpe la puerta, con la cara  
>embetunada de un mejunje verde y la cabeza envuelta en una toalla.<p>

Spike se limitó a alzar la caja, en patente evidencia.

—Ah, eso. Bueno, qué quieres, me dio hambre. Demándame.

Él inspiró hondo otra vez y, luego, en una forma muy fría y metódica,  
>volteó la caja de modo tal de revelar la tapa. Escritas encima con letras<br>enormes estaban las palabras "Propiedad de Spike. NO COMER.  
>Infractores serán baleados".<p>

Faye se encogió de hombros.

—La comida es tierra de nadie en esta nave, Spike. Ya sabes eso.  
>—Bostezó, aprontándose para darle un portazo en plena cara.<p>

Él alargó un brazo fulminante para evitar que la puerta se cerrara, y la  
>volvió a abrir de un trancazo.<p>

—Primero que todo —dijo, de manera tan fúnebre que hasta Faye casi  
>lo toma en serio—. No oses decirme las reglas de esta nave. Esta no<br>es tu nave. Tú eres una lapa tozuda que se pegó al fuselaje. Segundo  
>—masculló—, acabamos de cobrar una recompensa. Había un montón de<br>envases con comida ahí mismo donde estaba este. Tercero, resulta que  
>lo que tuviste la desfachatez de echarte por tu gaznate de alimaña son<br>los rollos primavera del local donde viví cuando niño. Son los mejores  
>rollos primavera de esta cagada de universo. No he consumido de estos<br>rollos primavera en diez años, y muy posiblemente jamás los voy a  
>consumir de nuevo, porque el tipo que los hizo está como a dos segundos<br>de un patatús coronario. Así que, para resumir, Faye, me arruinaste la  
>vida y te odio.<p>

Cerró de un portazo. La última frase, la verdad sea dicha, carecía de  
>dignidad, pero estaba tan emputecido de rabia que era largar eso o<br>presentía que podía estrangularla hasta estrujarle la mismísima vida.  
>¿Acaso no tenía derecho de darse un simple placer en esta nave?<br>¿Uno y nada más? Lo único que quería era un rollo primavera, carajo.

Faye abrió la puerta y exclamó tras él:

—Pareces chiquillo, ¿sabías?

—¿Ah, *yo* soy el chiquillo? —le gritó él—. ¡Nunca, jamás nos salen  
>recompensas así de grandes! ¡Nunca vamos a tener tanta comida en<br>la nave otra vez, y de toda la cagazón de cosas del refri, te comiste la  
>única que te pedí que no te comieras, por la única y exclusiva razón de<br>ser una híper perra! ¡He visto asesinos seriales con más compasión que  
>tú! ¡No le tienes respeto a nadie en esta nave y me tienes hinchado!<p>

—Ni que tú no te habrías comido mis rollos primavera.

—¿En este caso? No lo habría hecho.

—Mentiroso de mier... da.

Spike cerró los ojos un momento e imaginó lo satisfactorio que sería  
>conectar su puño con esa cara pintarrajeada y embadurnada de<br>guacamole.

—¿Sabes qué? —chilló Faye de repente, pelándose la máscara—. Me voy.

—No te preocupes. Voy a salir yo. Y cuando vuelva, más te vale que te  
>hayas ido, o reza por que esté hasta el culo de borracho.<p>

- o -

Spike estaba hasta el culo de borracho. No hacía sino mirar el fondo de  
>su vaso pensando en sus rollos primavera. Debería habérselos comido<br>todos de un tirón, pero es que eran tan ricos. Uno no hace esas  
>cosas a la rápida. Y habiendo recién ido al supermercado. El Bebop.<br>Al supermercado. Era un suceso inaudito. No solo tenían un buen surtido  
>de comida, sino que hasta tenían brebajes y bocadillos. No entendía por<br>qué un piño de seres humanos decentes no le podían permitir comerse  
>unos míseros rollos primavera. Para todos los demás eran rollos primavera<br>y nada más. Pero para él era su infancia envuelta en una masa crujiente.

Por Dios, que estaba borracho.

—¿Eres Spike Spiegel? —preguntó alguien desde atrás.

Carajo. Estaba muy deprimido como para pelear. Y tenía un buen asiento,  
>justo frente al tiesto del maní. Sería una lástima perderlo.<p>

—Sí —gorgoteó, y se atracó la boca con maní por una cosa de  
>principios—. ¿De parte de quién?<p>

—¿Conoces a Faye Valentine?

—¿Qué, no será esa perra zángana, malagradecida, traga-rollos  
>primavera?<p>

—Me imagino que sí.

—No me suena.

El hombre obviamente no tenía idea de qué pensar:

—Ehhm... ya. Bueno... Tengo un documento medio como "top secret"  
>o algo así, para ella. Nada más supe que tú...<p>

—Ah, esa Faye Valentine. —Spike se enderezó y le arrebató el sobre de  
>las manos.<p>

—El tipo dijo que no lo abriera —imploró el hombre, pero Spike ya iba a  
>tumbos por la calle, buscando luz adecuada para la lectura.<p>

La nota decía que había un paquete para ella en la Tierra. Estaba muy  
>solicitada esta mujer últimamente. A tropezones emprendió el regreso al<br>área de estar del Bebop para ver a Faye haraganeando desparramada  
>en el sofá y limándose las uñas.<p>

—Mira tú, estás borracho —observó ella con voz sin aliño—. Debe ser mi  
>día de suerte.<p>

Él arrepolló la nota y se la tiró de modo de darle en plena frente. Luego  
>se desplomó al suelo como a nueve centímetros del televisor. No pudo<br>ver nada, pero la oyó emitir curiosos ruiditos, luego ponerse en pie  
>repentinamente y salir en picada a su cuarto.<p>

—¿Qué pasó, Ed? —preguntó.

Al parecer la chiquilla no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que él  
>había salido:<p>

—Faye puso caras raras y después se fue fuerte-fuerte a su cuarto.  
>—Suspiró—. ¿Qué pasa?<p>

—No sé, ni me interesa —rezongó él, reptando hasta el sofá—. ¿Y Jet?

—Persona Jet dice que Persona Spike y Persona Faye lo tienen aburrido  
>cacareando como gallinas trastornadas. —Hizo un alto para reírse un<br>poquito—. Gallinas trastornadas —repitió—. Jet se fue a cortar arbolitos.  
>Dijo que fuera a avisarle a Jet cuando Spike y Faye-Faye se maten.<p>

—Qué bonito.

Ed se dio una súbita voltereta hacia atrás, de modo que quedó patas  
>arriba sobre las manos y mirando de lleno la cara de Spike.<p>

—¿Spike borracho?

—Poquito, sí.

—Faye lamentó lo de rollos primavera. Faye dijo que no sabía.

—Sí, pero no se dignó preguntar, ¿cierto? Y dudo que las palabras "lo  
>lamento" se le hayan colado por los labios.<p>

Ed suspiró y volvió a enderezarse con otra voltereta.

—Cierto, cierto. Ed na' más quería parar cacareos. Pa' que dejen dormir.

Y con eso, Ed y Ein partieron a dormir..., donde fuera que dormían. Spike  
>bajó un pie al piso para aminorar su arremolinamiento. Mientras existiese<br>una Faye, existiría el cacareo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**La Guía No Oficial de Viaje Para el Vaquero**

Capítulo 2: When My Ship Comes In [Cuando Llegue Mi Nave]

- o -

_There's a dim light off the pier_  
><em>And I've been watching it for years<em>  
><em>Through the crashing waves there's a distant bell<em>  
><em>And it won't stop ringing in my head<em>  
><em>All I do is stand and wait<em>  
><em>For her to come and take me far away...<em>

[Se ve una luz desde el muelle  
>Y hace años que la miro<br>Una campana entre olas distantes  
>En mi mente no para el tañido<br>Y no hago más que esperar  
>Que venga mi nave, que me lleve cuanto antes...]<p>

- o -

A la mañana siguiente, Jet fue abordado por una Faye muy sulfurada  
>y desgreñada.<p>

—¿Ya está lista mi nave? —le preguntó con gran premura.

Jef bufó por sobre el borde de su tazón de café:

—¿Es broma, no?

—¿Por qué? Por lo general eres bien rápido con las reparaciones —dijo  
>ella, presurosa, amarrándose el pelo en un cuasi moño.<p>

—Mujer, casi me pasaste la nave en una bolsa. Va a ser un milagro si la  
>tengo para la otra semana.<p>

—Entonces... me estás diciendo que estoy sin nave —puchereó ella.

—Eso estoy diciendo, sí.

Faye asintió y luego salió del hangar. Jet la miró irse un momento, le dio  
>un vistazo fugaz a Ed, que también observaba todo aquello, y luego los<br>dos salieron furtivamente de la nave para investigar. Faye estaba de pie  
>en la cubierta, con el pulgar empinado hacia el cielo.<p>

—Ehm... ¿Faye? —preguntó Jet. Ella no contestó—. ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy haciendo dedo —dijo ella, categórica.

—¿Dedo para dónde?

—A la Tierra.

—¿Te vas a ir a dedo hasta la Tierra?

—Siempre hay gente cruzando la galaxia a dedo —explicó ella, con  
>extraordinaria seriedad—. Alguien escribió una guía(*) entera de cómo<br>se hace.

Jet se debatió entre contarle la primicia o no, luego optó por no hacerlo.

—Ya —dijo con una encogida de hombros.

Se volvió hacia Ed, que le hizo una especie de ademán como "cucú"  
>antes de que entraran de vuelta a la nave.<p>

- o -

—¿Sigue allá fuera? —preguntó Jet, hora y media después.

—Chíiiiiii —dijo Ed con moderado asombro. Llevaba todo ese rato mirando  
>a Faye por la ventanilla—. ¿No se le cansa el dedo a Faye?<p>

—¿Qué carajo de bicho le habrá picado? —caviló Jet, uniéndose a Ed en  
>la ventana.<p>

Dio un vistazo hacia atrás, a Spike, que llevaba todo el día en el sofá  
>convaleciendo de una resaca. Lo más probable era que supiera qué<br>estaba pasando. Pero Jet no sentía muchas ganas de tratar con el Spike  
>Del Día Después, de modo que volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ein también<br>parecía haberse interesado en estos procederes, trepándose a duras  
>penas al borde de la ventana para tener una mejor visual.<p>

—¿Crees que alguien la vea desde aquí?

—Ed no sabe —dijo Ed, bajito.

Ed sabía que podía muy fácilmente hacer venir una nave para Faye, pero  
>en cierto modo eso parecía como hacer trampa. Faye, obviamente, tenía<br>la intención de demostrar algo allí instalada.

—¿CÓMO VA COSA, FAYE-FAYE? —exclamó de repente por la ventana.

Vieron al pulgar de Faye ser relevado momentáneamente por su dedo  
>medio, y luego retomar su puesto.<p>

Luego, para pasmo de todos, una nave espacial empezó a descender,  
>despacio. Boquiabiertos, vieron a la nave aterrizar a unos metros delante<br>de Faye y abrir la escotilla. Faye, ávida, partió como resorte a saludar  
>a su nuevo mejor amigo. Sentada dentro del aparato estaba la criatura<br>más infecta que Faye hubiera visto en su vida. El hombre tenía un ojo  
>apuntando en una dirección casi completamente opuesta del otro, tenía<br>varios dientes creciéndole al costado de la cabeza, el cuerpo alfombrado  
>en tatuajes y, para completar el look, llevaba una camiseta que decía:<br>"Satanás es mi Papá".

—¿Quieres que te lleve, cosita rica? —preguntó, mirando de pies a  
>cabeza a Faye, con cara de hambre.<p>

Faye se cruzó al punto los brazos delante del busto.

—Enh... No. La verdad, quería saber si me puede decir la hora.

El individuo se estiró hacia fuera y olisqueó el aire en torno a ella de la  
>manera más denigrante posible.<p>

—Ya es como hora de almuerzo —dijo con tono de burla.

Faye le dio las gracias y retrocedió varios pasos de la nave. El hombre  
>pareció querer objetar, de modo que Faye se levantó el suéter para<br>revelar su pistola.

—Sería todo —dijo firmemente.

El hombre pareció captar el mensaje. Faye observó un poquito, para  
>confirmar que el tipo se hubiese largado, y luego se dio media vuelta para<br>entrar a la nave, muy cabizbaja. Cuando entró al área de estar, todos  
>la estaban mirando. El grueso de la tripulación la miraba desde donde<br>estaban apiñados, en la ventana, y Spike la miraba de ese modo en que  
>la miraba cuando no quería que ella supiera que la estaba mirando.<br>Hojeaba un libro, con los ojos apenas asomados por encima del borde.

—Necesito que alguien me lleve —suspiró ella.

—No se va a poder —dijo Jet, pero parecía sincero—. Me tengo que  
>reunir con un antiguo contacto de la ISSP mañana para ver si me da un<br>dato de un fugitivo, y encima tengo nueve millones de cosas que hacer  
>aquí.<p>

Todo el enfoque se desplazó a Spike, y éste rápidamente introdujo la  
>cara entera detrás de la revista.<p>

—Spike... —masculló Faye.

—¿Hmm? —preguntó él, toda inocencia.

—No me vengas con eso. Llevas todo el rato escuchando. ¿Me puedes  
>llevas por favor y nada más? —Miró el techo, incómoda, irritada por<br>tenerlo en una posición de tanto poder sobre ella. Él siempre había  
>tenido antes cosas que ella quería, pero nunca nada que ella necesitara.<p>

—Tengo cosas que hacer —contestó él.

—Ya, bueno. ¿Me puedes prestar tu nave, entonces?

Todos tuvieron que aguantarse una leve carcajada con esa. Hasta Ein  
>pareció hacer una especie de bufido perruno. Faye obviamente sabía la<br>respuesta, así que simplemente siguió:

—Para que sepas, vivimos bajo el mismo techo y no es mucho lo que  
>te pido.<p>

—No —dijo Spike, cortante, cerró de un tortazo la revista que tenía  
>delante de la cara y se enderezó en el sillón, todo en un rabioso<br>movimiento—. Tú nada más saqueas y violas.

—Exacto. Así que el solo hecho de que me esté rebajando a pedírtelo  
>debería indicar cuánto significa esto para mí —dijo ella con voz delicada.<p>

Percatándose de que tenía, y tendría, éxito en conseguir absolutamente  
>nada, suspiró y le dio la espalda:<p>

—Ustedes son más considerados con los desconocidos que conmigo  
>—masculló, y volvió a salir de la nave hecha una tromba.<p>

—Faye, para dónde vas —rezongó Jet, más que preguntar.

—¡Me voy a la Tierra a pie! —le vociferó ella de vuelta, y siguió andando,  
>como si lo hubiera afirmado en serio.<p>

Jet suspiró y le dio a Spike un tortazo en la nuca:

—Llévala, mierda.

—Las pelotas —bufó Spike—. Ha sido únicamente una pulga en el culo, y  
>más encima una perra malagradecida. No me pagaría ni el combustible.<p>

—¿El combustible? —preguntó Jet, admirado—. ¿Combustible? ¿Quieres  
>que hablemos de pagar el combustible? Qué te parece si nos sentamos<br>un rato, y te hago un bonito recibo de cuánto combustible gastas tú en  
>esta nave. Y ya que estamos en eso, los peajes de los portales, las<br>tarifas de aparcamiento, las reparaciones, el mantenimiento...

A cada ínfimo ítem de la lista, Spike se hundía más y más en su asiento.  
>Ya, bueno, a lo mejor no estaba exactamente todo lo interiorizado que<br>debía estar en los aspectos económicos del oficio de cazar recompensas.

—Bueno... Si quieres empezar a cobrarme pensión, te la pago... —dijo,  
>lánguido.<p>

—No quiero tu plata, Spike —dijo Jet, sonando punto por punto como  
>papá—. Produces más de lo que gastas acá. Yo no podría hacer esto<br>solo. Ya sabes eso. Pero por mucho que me duela admitirlo, Faye produce  
>su buen resto también. No te vas a morir por hacerle un favor una vez a<br>las quinientas.

—No se me ocurre nada que ella haya hecho por mí. ¿Por qué la iba a  
>ayudar?<p>

—Porque eres buena gente, ¿ya? Se te salió el secreto. Así que quédate  
>callado y llévala antes que la lleve el cara de zarigüeya ese.<p>

Spike se estremeció sin proponérselo. Había visto al repugnante individuo  
>zarigüeyístico por la ventana.<p>

—Bueno, ya —refunfuñó, irguiéndose—. Pero únicamente porque si le  
>debo algo a alguien, es a ti.<p>

Jet y Ed lo miraron despegar del hangar, y cuando tuvieron la certeza de  
>que ya no volvía, los dos soltaron un chillido de gusto y se dieron "esos<br>cinco".

—¡Persona Jet puede hacer que hasta Hitler se sienta culpable! —chorreó  
>Ed, impresionada.<p>

—Es un don que tengo —suspiró Jet, satisfecho, en tanto él, la chiquilla  
>y el perro se distendían cómodamente en el sofá.<p>

El sofá. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que tenían el sofá para ellos  
>solos?<p>

—Es que piensa... la nave entera para nosotros. Va a estar tan tranquila  
>y relajante... ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?<p>

—¡El refrigeraaa... dooooooooor! —Ed saltó de entusiasmo por el aire y  
>Ein ladró su concordancia.<p>

Jet sonrió. Iba a ser un fin de semana muy bonito.

**~ o ~**

Nota del traductor: Faye hace referencia a T_he Hitchhiker's Guide to the_  
><em>Galaxy<em> ("Guía del autoestopista galáctico"), desopilante serie de novelas  
>escrita por Douglas Adams.<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3

**La Guía No Oficial de Viaje para el Vaquero**

Capítulo 3: Sugar In Your Gas Tank [Azúcar en el estanque de gasolina]

- o -

_If only I could say that everything's OK_  
><em>Take a good look and look the other way<em>  
><em>Frustration, hell who needs it anyway<em>  
><em>I'd rather sit back and just smoke cigarettes<em>  
><em>And be the one with the loudest mouth<em>

[Si pudiera decir que todo va a andar bien  
>Echar un buen miro y de ahí pa' otro lado ver<br>La frustración, quién carajo la va a querer  
>Prefiero sentarme a fumar un cigarro<br>Y ser el tipo con más boca de tarro]

- o -

—Hola, niñita, ¿quieres un dulce? —dijo Spike con voz de degenerado,  
>con la cabeza asomada por el costado de su nave.<p>

—Métetelo en el culo —dijo Faye con no poca brusquedad, sin detenerse  
>ni dignarse hablarle.<p>

—Bueno, nos vemos —dijo él, con una encogida de hombros.

Faye gritó en su fuero interno, presa de la situación.

—¡Oye, espérate! —bramó.

Él paró el rodaje de la nave, permitió que la dama trepara con gran falta  
>de elegancia a la cabina, y recibió en dicho trance, por parte de la dama,<br>uno que otro codazo en la nuca.

—Te aborrezco —rezongó ella.

—De nada.

- o -

El periplo a través del portal fue sumamente ingrato. Ninguno de los dos  
>hablaba, pero peleaban en silencio y con bastantes bríos por una cosa:<br>la radio. En cierto momento, Faye había porfiado con que la dejaran  
>puesta en comerciales, apartándole la mano de un palmazo cada vez que<br>él hacía una intentona de cambiarla. Esto sin otro fin que el de jorobar.  
>Del mismo modo, ella tenía bastante certeza de que Spike en sus ratos<br>de ocio no acostumbraba oír "Hablemos de Dios" en la Jesucristo FM.  
>Para cuando aterrizaron al norte del estado de Nueva York, ya casi<br>estaban sin combustible, y casi sin paciencia. Spike, en una especie de  
>ánimo experimental, la miró con cara expectante cuando el estanque de<br>combustible esputó la cuenta de 340 woolongs.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, furibunda.

—Nada —suspiró él, y pasó amargamente su tarjeta por la máquina—.  
>Voy a echar una meada —anunció, enfilando hacia la estación de<br>servicio.

—Bueno, yo me muero de hambre. Voy a sacar unos dulces o algo así.  
>¿Quieres algo?<p>

Spike la miró como si acabara de pedirle casamiento o algo de ridiculez  
>equivalente.<p>

—¿Que si quiero algo?

—Sí. Eso. ¿Para comer? —le dijo ella, dejando tácito el "retrasado  
>mental".<p>

—Ehh... Sí. ¿Qué tal un pastelito de cereza?

Faye asintió y partió a tranco cansino hasta el mini-market. Spike  
>sacudió la cabeza, en el más perfecto aturullamiento. Faye. Comprándole<br>a él una golosina artificialmente edulcorada. ¿Alguien había puesto el  
>mundo patas arriba?<p>

Spike estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un poema pornográfico escrito  
>en la pared del cubículo del baño, cuando oyó un inquietantísimo ruido<br>chiflante seguido por un choque de proporciones cataclísmicas. La fuerza  
>lo tiró de lado contra el cubículo, y estuvo aterradoramente al borde de<br>agarrarse las partes nobles en la cremallera. Se tomó un segundo para  
>recobrarse de dicho horror antes de, nerviosamente, asomarse afuera.<br>Sabía lo que se iba a encontrar. De acuerdo al modo en que funcionaba  
>su vida, no había ninguna otra posibilidad. Se quitó las manos de los<br>ojos, para ver un inmenso meteorito humeante, instalado primorosamente  
>en plena nave suya. Había un enorme gentío apiñado en torno al<br>desbarajuste, todos con una expresión de piedad. "Qué tipo más  
>desgraciado", oyó Spike murmurar a alguien. Spike mismo sentía que no<br>había modo apropiado de reaccionar a la escenita desplegada ante él,  
>así que se quedó con la vista pegada a la nave y con la boca abierta,<br>preguntándose si esto tenía algo que ver con haber tomado en vano a la  
>Jesucristo FM. Estaba considerando seriamente caer de rodillas y ponerse<br>a llorar, allí mismo delante de todos, cuando Faye volvió con toda  
>parsimonia hasta su lado, mascando un chocolate de forma bastante<br>sonora. Miró la escena de arriba abajo, miró de soslayo a Spike, luego le  
>puso el pastelito delante de la cara y dijo:<p>

—Son dos woolongs.

Él la miró por espacio de un segundo, con gesto de aflicción antes de  
>pagarle en silencio e irse, más bien de puchero en puchero, a llorar en<br>su pastelito.

- o -

Spike aspiró una bocanada tiritona al leer la factura:

—Esto es hasta el último centavo que tengo. Toda mi plata, y un poco  
>más.<p>

No podía creerlo. Y además acabando de cobrar una recompensa  
>considerable. Había jurado, cuando la cobraron, que ésta vez se iba a<br>portar bien. Que iba a tratar de administrarla un tanto. Que no la iba a  
>dilapidar en tequila y el viejo flípper del bar. Eso había sido dos días<br>atrás.

—¿Tú tienes algo, Faye? —preguntó en balde.

—Me acabo de gastar lo último en mi chocolate —dijo ella, deglutiendo  
>el último bocado.<p>

—Ya. ¿Y entonces por qué no nos echamos aquí mismo y nos morimos?  
>—tiró la cuenta al aire—. No tenemos fondos, ni nave, y nos acabamos<br>de comer lo último que había para comer. ¿Y adónde era que tenías que  
>ir?<p>

Faye se lengüeteó un poco de chocolate de los dedos.

—Arizona —dijo.

—Ari... ¡Carajo! ¿Y cómo te esperas que lleguemos allá? ¿A pura fe?

—Bueno, sólo nos quedaríamos desfinanciados si usas la plata para  
>arreglar tu nave —dijo ella simplemente—. Podemos dejarla aquí y<br>después decirle a Jet que venga por ella.

—Eso les saldría 125 mil woolongs —dijo el hosco mecánico.

—¿Qué, nada más por dejarla aquí? —preguntó Spike, pasándose los  
>dedos por el pelo, exasperado.<p>

—Eso. Está ocupando espacio que podría usarlo mejor un cliente que  
>pague. O paga o llamamos a la grúa.<p>

—¿Y cuánto más me costaría eso? —masculló Spike.

—Considerablemente más —contestó el hombre, sonriendo. Tenía a Spike  
>agarrado de las pelotas y no había nada que éste pudiera hacer.<p>

Faye miró a Spike y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno —dijo—, ¿y si le pagamos al tipo para dejarla aquí, cuánto nos  
>quedaría?<p>

—76 mil —suspiró él.

—Pffft. Basta y sobra con eso —Faye desestimó el asunto con un  
>ademán de la mano.<p>

—Me lo dice la que acaba de gastarse los ahorros de su vida en un  
>chocolate de cinco años.<p>

—Bien administrado, no hay problema —ella lo tironéo del brazo—. ¿No  
>estarás pensando seriamente en dejarme abandonada, o sí?<p>

—Estoy considerando seriamente llamar a Jet para que me venga a  
>recoger, sí. Si eso significa que te voy a dejar abandonada, qué remedio<br>—extrajo de un tirón el brazo.

—Spike, por favor —ella corrió y se le puso por delante, con una  
>expresión de súplica en los ojos—. Esto significa mucho para mí.<p>

—Tú eres independiente —Spike se encogió de hombros—. Ya te traje a  
>la Tierra, puedes andar sola lo que te falta —dijo, al pasar rozando por<br>su lado.

—Anda, Spike —plañió ella, corriendo por delante de él nuevamente—. Te  
>necesito —dijo en voz queda.<p>

Cuando la expresión de cabreado de él indicó que no se la compraba, ella  
>suspiró y dijo:<p>

—Ya, bueno. Necesito tu plata —en un tono mucho más apropiado para  
>la Faye de siempre—. Es lo mismo.<p>

—Qué lástima. —Él se encogió de hombros y enfiló al teléfono público.

- o -

—Ya te dije, Spike, que tengo cosas que hacer este fin de semana —le  
>dijo Jet al teléfono, optando por omitir que en dicho momento se hallaba<br>en un baño de espuma, tomando cerveza cara—. Cosas muy importantes.

—Jet, estoy completamente cagado. No me va a alcanzar el efectivo  
>para andar con esta mujer a rastras hasta Arizona, y apenas me alcanza<br>para arreglar la nave.

—Pero te alcanzaría para estarte allí donde estás hasta que te pueda ir  
>a buscar.<p>

—Bueno..., sí, pero...

—Ahí nos vemos, entonces.

—¡Jet!

Clic.

—...jo 'e puta... —le murmuró Spike al teléfono.

—Anda, Spike —arrulló Faye desde su sitio encaramada sobre un  
>basurero—. Va a ser más divertido que estarse en este cagadero todo<br>el fin de semana. Va a ser como... una aventura.

—¿Aventura, dices? Pero viva, bravo, ajúa, Faye. ¡Cuando lo dices de  
>esa manera, cómo me voy a negar!<p>

—¿En serio?

—Las pelotas.

—Spike —Faye rodó del basurero, prácticamente arrastrándose a sus  
>pies—. Por favooooooooooooooor.<p>

—Te dije que no, Faye —Pugnó por caminar cuando ella se le agarró  
>de la pierna derecha.<p>

—No me hagas que te deje en vergüenza —advirtió ella.

—Uuuy. Me estremezco de miedo.

Faye extendió una sonrisa malévola durante un segundo antes de  
>levantarse de un salto.<p>

—¡Cabrón infeliz! —gritó dramáticamente, antes de cachetearlo. El  
>cigarrillo salió volando de la boca de Spike—. ¡Este iba a ser un fin de<br>semana romántico de los dos, y te tengo que pillar con esa... con esa  
>puta!<p>

Señaló con el dedo a la primera mujer que vio, que estaba tratando de  
>liberar de una máquina expendedora un dulce atascado. Un pequeño<br>gentío se empezó a reunir, y la mujer comenzó a espurrear con cara  
>de nerviosa.<p>

—¿Yo? —La mujer se atragantó en tanto Spike intentaba comunicarle en  
>silencio que convenía no hacerle caso a Faye—. Pero... ¡si yo nunca en<br>mi vida he visto a ese hombre!

—¡No me vengas con esas cagadas, cochina! —dijo Faye con  
>desprecio—. Te pillé en el baño con él. ¿O le haces mamadas a cualquier<br>hombre que apenas conoces?

Los varones del gentío expresaron con jolgorio su aprobación, y la mujer  
>se puso de varios matices rojizos.<p>

—Lo juro..., es mentira. ¡Está mintiendo! —Ya estaba prácticamente  
>sollozando.<p>

—¡Sí, cómo no! —exclamó alguien de entre la muchedumbre.

Spike suspiró ante el show estilo "mi cónyuge me engaña, señora Jueza"  
>que estaba apunto de desenvolverse ante su persona. Faye se había<br>equivocado de oficio. Debía mejor dedicarse a fabricar libretos de  
>telenovela, en vista de los dramones que le chorreaban de la boca.<p>

—¡Y con nuestro bebé en camino, además!

Ahí Faye le dio la vuelta al puñal. Eso le reportó a Spike, que se limitaba  
>a observar de brazos cruzados la función, variados abucheos y rechiflas<br>de entre la muchedumbre.

—¡Cónchale, chica, tú eres chévere y te hace falta un hombre chévere!  
>—llegó la exclamación de alguien, que fue correspondida por unos<br>cuantos amenes dichos con gran sentimiento.

—¡Yo soy una mujer con emociones y necesidades y exijo respeto!  
>—proclamó Faye, propulsada con la energía del gentío, e inspirándose<br>un poquito en el artículo que acababa de leer en la Cosmo.

—¡Testifica, hermana!

—¿Y la mujer de allá no? —Spike señaló a la pobre muchacha a quien  
>Faye había dado el papel de la putilla.<p>

—¡Juro que no tengo idea de qué está hablando! —dijo esta entre  
>sorbeteos nasales, todavía con la mano metida en la máquina<br>expendedora.

—Si esa mujer tuviera respeto, chico, no le estaría quitando el hombre a  
>una madre soltera —dijo Faye de vuelta, añadiendo esta vez una pizca<br>de movimiento del dedo y del cuello.

Estruendosa reacción de la multitud.

—¿Cómo vas a ser madre soltera, Faye? —suspiró Spike, exasperado—.  
>Yo estoy aquí mismo.<p>

Si iba a mentir, por lo menos que fuera coherente.

—Yo no veo ningún anillo —dijo Faye en recio tono, y levantó su mano  
>pelada a la vista del público. Más abucheos y silbatinas—. Así que, lo que<br>es yo, señor, o me llevas a Arizona o todo tu fin de semana va a ser así  
>mismito. Estoy rebosando con energía creativa que necesito desahogar.<p>

El gentío la vitoreó, pese a que nadie tenía idea de qué estaba hablando.  
>La gente suele terminar celebrando cualquier aseveración declarativa.<p>

—¡Ya, está bien! —Spike tiró la toalla, más que nada porque le creía.  
>Ya antes había visto en acción los talentos improvisativos de Faye, y la<br>perspectiva no era hermosa.

Faye exhibió una sonrisa gatuna y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias, amorcito —dijo alegremente, y salió de un brinquito del corro  
>de gente que se había agolpado en torno a ellos.<p>

Spike y esa pobre, pobre mujer, quedaron parados al centro del círculo,  
>cohibidos y colorados.<p>

—Ya está bueno, se acabó el show —masculló Spike y el gentío empezó  
>a dispersarse de mala gana.<p>

Se acercó a la mujer que seguía parada junto a la máquina expendedora,  
>totalmente sobrecogida.<p>

—Es que yo... Es que yo... —farfullaba esta.

—No te preocupes —Spike sonrió, con gesto tranquilizador—. Ella tiene  
>problemas, y se nos quedó su remedio... No es culpa tuya.<p>

Le dio un vistazo de soslayo a la máquina, que aún tenía de rehén el  
>chocolate de la dama.<p>

—¿Me permites? —preguntó él.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza como recién salida de un trance, luego sacó  
>la mano de la máquina con gesto de vergüenza. Spike pateó a la máquina<br>con toda el alma, y el artefacto escupió como diecinueve chocolates y  
>un pequeño botín de otras golosinas. Tomó algunos para su propio largo<br>viaje antes de entregarle uno a la mujer.

—Perdón. —Se encogió de hombros en ademán de disculpa, y se dio a  
>la fuga en busca del tiro al aire que le había tocado por compañera.<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4

**La Guía No Oficial de Viaje para el Vaquero**

Capítulo 4: Ruta Vagancia [Holiday Road]

- o -

_I found out long ago_  
><em>It's a long way down holiday road<em>

[Hace mucho descubrí  
>que la ruta Vagancia es larga de seguir]<p>

- o -

La carcacha infame de coche que alquilaron con los pocos fondos de que  
>disponían tenía pinta de no ser capaz ni de llegar a la esquina, mucho<br>menos a alguna parte de Phoenix. Era un Barretta. Un Chevrolet Barretta,  
>pero debía tener más de veinte años. Y amarillo. Parecía abejón gigante<br>drogado hasta el culo. Pese a lo poco confiable del vehículo, los vaqueros  
>descubrieron, una vez dentro, que tenían un problema más grande.<p>

—Ehhm... no sé conducir—admitió Spike, tamborileando con los dedos en  
>el volante.<p>

—¿No sabes?

—Es que nunca me molesté en aprender. No era necesario.

—Muévete entonces. Manejo yo.

Spike pareció abismado por dicha sugerencia, como si nunca se le hubiera  
>cruzado por la cabeza que esa fuese una opción.<p>

—No quiero que me andes trayendo tú para todos lados el viaje entero  
>—alegó.<p>

Faye puso cara de cabreada:

—¿Qué, te volviste Jet de repente? No me vengas con cagadas machistas,  
>muévete y déjame manejar.<p>

—Podría aprender —dijo él, con encogida de hombros ad hoc, agarrándose  
>más fuerte del volante, como para mostrar que no iba a ser hazaña poca<br>moverlo de aquel lugar.

En algún momento de la conversación de tres segundos, el asunto se  
>había vuelto acerca de ganar. No sabía por qué, pero algo dentro de él<br>insistía que debía conducir este auto. La idea de que Faye tuviera esa  
>clase de control le frotaba a contrapelo.<p>

—No puede ser tan distinto de volar —añadió.

Faye supo que no tenía manera de poder ganar esto, en vista de que  
>el otro ya estaba instalado en el asiento. Ella normalmente no se sometía<br>con tanta facilidad, pero el meollo del asunto era que había traido a su  
>compañero gritando y pataleando a este viaje. Podía ganar todas las<br>batallas que él quisiera. Ella ya había ganado la guerra.

—Ya, bueno —suspiró—. Échale.

—A ver... —Spike respiró hondo—. Démosle.

Le dio vuelta a la llave y se entusiasmó un poquito al arracar el auto  
>debajo suyo. Estaba conduciendo un coche. Qué macanudo. Tanteó un<br>poco por la cabeza de Faye hasta encontrarle las gafas de sol. Se las  
>puso él y, acto seguido, se admiró en el espejo.<p>

—Sí serás pelotudo —señaló Faye.

—Sí, pero pelotudo con auto —Spike sonrió.

—Ya, a ver, lo que tienes que hacer es poner la palanca en...

Spike ya había pisado a fondo el acelerador y el coche salió pelando  
>ruedas como enajenado desde el estacionamiento del rent-a-car hacia<br>la calle. Faye soltó un chillido de sorpresa, agarrada del costado de la  
>puerta como quien se agarra de la mismísima gloria.<p>

—¿No tengo que hacer algo con las marchas? —vociferó Spike por sobre  
>el bramido del motor. El Barretta no era el medio de transporte más<br>silencioso del mundo.

—¡Es automático! —le rugió Faye—. ¡Salte de segunda!

Spike miró la transmisión y luego pasó a "drive".

—Bueno y, ¿la segunda para qué es? —preguntó.

—Mira el camino —rezongó ella, y luego añadió—: Vaca.

Spike levantó la mirada, y eludió por estrecho margen al bovino de gran  
>tamaño que pareció impertérrito con el acontecimiento.<p>

—La vi —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y para qué era la segunda?

Faye no le hizo caso.

—No sabes para qué es la segunda, ¿cierto?

—No, no sé, ¿contento? —dijo ella, golpeado—. ¿Y quieres ir más  
>despacio? Si nos pasamos de la salida, cagamos. Es difícil dar la vuelta<br>en carreteras así. Andamos en los quintos infiernos.

Spike le dio una sonrisita y pisó con más ímpetu el acelerador. La aguja  
>comenzó a empinarse a los 130, 140, 150. Faye no hizo sino clavarle<br>una mirada de furia hasta que vio la señal de la Ruta 80.

—¡Ahí está la salida! —chilló, tras lo cual agarró impulsivamente el  
>volante y le dio un tirón.<p>

El coche giró como trompo en cuatro vueltas completas antes de hacer  
>una chirriante detención en medio de la carretera, justo delante del carril<br>de acceso a la mentada ruta. Los dos se tomaron un momento para  
>recuperar la respiración, cosa difícil puesto que el aire se hallaba<br>saturado con el olor a goma ardiendo.

—De lujo la profesora —refunfuñó Spike.

Faye habría tenido una refutación, de no haber sido distraída por las  
>sirenas de policía en la distancia.<p>

—Ay, no —suspiró al ver un par de luces centelleantes trepar por el  
>horizonte.<p>

—La Humanidad.

De manera alguna tenían dinero del presupuesto destinado a pagar  
>multas por manejo a velocidad demencial. O para fianzas.<p>

—Dejémoslos atrás. —Spike sonrió de oreja a oreja, los ojos brillándole  
>debajo de las gafas.<p>

—¿En un Barretta?

—Es un sedán deportivo —dijo él en defensa del vehículo.

Salió a pelallanta en reversa, para luego meterse al carril hecho un  
>cañonazo, con Faye chillando el camino entero.<p>

- o -

Spike no ingresó a la Ruta 80. En cambio, se limitó a cortar directamente  
>a través de esta, hasta una granja, y estacionó detrás de un silo de<br>cereal. Faye se agachó en el asiento como si aquello fuera de alguna  
>utilidad, al sentir la proximidad de las sirenas, pero en vez de acercarse,<br>estas se fueron apagando autopista abajo hasta perderse. Spike había  
>dejado atrás a los polis.<p>

—¡Me fascina manejar! —exclamó.

Una gallina aterrizó en el parabrisas. Faye miró al ave un momento antes  
>de prender los limpiadores, y el plumífero aleteó suavemente hasta el<br>suelo. Luego la dama se dirigió a Spike y dijo:

—Fuera.

—Aaah, anda. No teníamos cómo pagar esa multa, y si nos dimos unas  
>vueltas fuera de control fue porque tú agarraste el volante como bruta.<p>

—No me interesa. Fuera.

—Me vas a tener que obligar.

Faye suspiró y volvió a mirar por el parabrisas en ademán de aflojar, y de  
>ahí lo agarró por las costillas. La escena que siguió parecía más pelotera<br>de kínder que el comportamiento de dos adultos con criterio formado.  
>El constreñimiento del asiento delantero no les permitía ejecutar especie<br>alguna de maniobra ofensiva muy útil, de modo que el asunto consistió  
>en empujones y palmazos mutuos entre insulto e insulto. En honor a la<br>verdad, era una ridiculez. De no haber estado tan exasperados uno con  
>el otro, se abrían echado a reír. Por fin, Faye consiguió zambullirse por<br>entre la defensa de Spike y abrir la puerta del auto, cosa que mandó a  
>este de un tumbo al suelo. Ella le quitó las gafas cuando cayó, y se<br>deslizó con gran soltura al asiento del conductor.

—Déjame decirte que debí haber seguido mi plan original de asaltarte y  
>partir sola.<p>

—Todavía hay tiempo —masculló Spike desde la tierra. Con cierto  
>enfurruñamiento, se desplazó al asiento del pasajero—. Y a todo esto,<br>¿cómo se llega a Arizona?

—Ehhm... Tengo una vaga idea. Hay que llegar al oeste y de ahí bajar un  
>poquito.<p>

Spike se limitó a mirarla pestañeando unos momentos y luego se encogió  
>de hombros:<p>

—Juímonos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**La Guía de Viaje No Oficial para el Vaquero**

Capítulo 5: Mr. E's Beautiful Blues [El lindo blues del señor E]

_The smokestack is spitting black soot into the sunny sky_  
><em>The load on the road brings a tear to the Indian's eye<em>  
><em>The elephant won't forget what it's like inside his cage<em>  
><em>The ringmaster's telecaster sings on an empty stage<em>

_God damn right, it's a beautiful day_

[La chimenea echa ollín negro al cielo soleado  
>La carga del camino hace llorar al indio<br>El elefante no se olvida del cautiverio  
>El animador canta en un escenario vacío<p>

Por el carajo, qué día más bonito]

- o -

Se las rebuscaron para ser más o menos civilizados mutuamente durante  
>la conducción del resto del día. Faye no era exactamente un as detrás<br>del volante, pero podía decirse que sabía lo que hacía. Como saber,  
>digamos, quién tenía preferencia de paso, parar en un signo "pare" y<br>que uno puede doblar a la derecha con roja, pero no siempre. Conducir  
>es una de esas cosas de las que uno no se olvida, con o sin letargo<br>criogénico de por medio. Spike tenía que admitir que lo más prudente era,  
>tal vez, dejarla manejar. Él había dilucidado la mecánica del asunto en<br>más o menos dos segundos, pero se le olvidaba que había reglas y cosas  
>que la gente esperaba que uno hiciera. Lo glorioso de volar era que se<br>hacía en el aire. No había semáforos en el espacio. Ni siquiera se tomaron  
>la molestia de jorobar con la radio. Lo curioso era que ninguno de los dos<br>tenía la más peregrina idea de qué escuchaba el otro, y de si les  
>produciría algún rechazo. Bien podían tener exactamente los mismos<br>discos en sus colecciones en la casa, suponiendo que tuvieran colección  
>de discos. Pero jamás iban a permitir que el otro lo descubriera, de modo<br>que la radio se quedó apagada. En cambio, se pasaron el rato haciendo  
>raquíticos intentos de jugar juegos de automóvil a fin de evitar el<br>sostener alguna conversación de verdad.

—¿Es más grande que una caja de pan? —preguntó Faye de mala gana.

—No sé. ¿Qué es una caja de pan?

Faye suspiró. —Es una caja. Adentro se mete pan.

Spike pareció ponderar aquello mucho más profundamente de lo necesario:

—¿Quién mete el pan en caja?

—No sé —rezongó Faye, adquiriendo el tono de madre de un niño de  
>cuatro años excesivamente inquisitivo—. ¿La gente que no quiere pan<br>duro?

—Pero para eso es el alambrito que se tuerce. En la bolsa.

Esto de verdad parecía complicar a Spike, y en circunstancias distintas,  
>A Faye podría haberle parecido tierno. Pero no hoy.<p>

—¡No te estoy pidiendo la opinión, tarado, lo único que quiero saber es  
>si es más grande que una caja de pan, carajo!<p>

—Bueno, es que no entiendo por qué una caja de pan tiene que ser la  
>referencia con la cual comparar todas las demás cosas. Ya nadie sabe<br>qué es una caja de pan. ¿Es más grande que una teta de burra? Vaya  
>uno a saber. ¿Es más grande que la tele del Bebop? Ah, eso, claro. Puedo<br>decir con toda seguridad que sí es más grande que la tele.

Faye no hizo sino mirar feo a la carretera un momento, luego se le fue  
>encima y le dio batatazo.<p>

—Auto rojo, gano pegar. Sin devuelta.

Spike se sobó el brazo, viendo el vehículo en cuestión pasar por su lado.  
>Le puso cara de puchero a la ventana durante unos momentos, y luego<br>aplicó un firme puñetazo en el hombro de Faye.

—¡Aaauu! —aulló ésta—. ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Dije sin devuelta!  
>—alegó, como si aquella fuera una cláusula legal con validez en los<br>tribunales.

—Vi primero el Cadillac, pego yo —declaró él.

Faye lo miró con la nariz arrugada y luego pasó la atención a la pista  
>contraria que, en efecto, contenía un Cadillac. Y así, dio comienzo un<br>juego extraordinariamente violento.

- o -

Ninguno de los dos podía mantener los ojos abiertos para cuando  
>arribaron al estacionamiento del hotel carretero. Era el primero que<br>encontraban desde hacía kilómetros. El dueño del establecimiento parecía  
>muy sabedor de su dominio del mercado, ya que les presupuestó una<br>cifra obscena por la habitación. Intentaron regatear un poquito pero,  
>para cuando terminaron, Faye ya estaba prácticamente desparramada<br>en una pose seductora encima del mostrador de la recepción, y el precio  
>seguía siendo veinte woolongs más caro de lo que tenían.<p>

—Ya, bueno, al carajo —masculló Spike, sacó a Faye de un tirón de  
>encima del mostrador y salió del vestíbulo—. Acampamos afuera.<p>

—Tengo que ducharme —dijo Faye. No era una pregunta.

Spike suspiró:

—Problema tuyo, entonces. Hace un tiempo perfectamente bueno  
>afuera. No le voy a estar pagando a alguien por ponerme un techo<br>encima de la cabeza cuado no está ni lloviendo.

En realidad, todo el concepto de la vivienda le parecía ahora un  
>desperdicio. A la gente le hubiera ido mejor si tuviera conchas o algo<br>como las tortugas. Por cierto que serían más adineradas. Agarró algunas  
>toallas de un carrito de mucama perdido, y empezó a levantar su<br>campamento en el estacionamiento.

—¿Lo decías en serio? —rezongó Faye—. ¿Nos vamos a instalar a dormir  
>junto a la carretera así como así?<p>

—¿Y por qué no?

—No sé. Se me hace que no es muy seguro.

Spike soltó una risa exigua.

—Faye, no somos extactamente niñitas exploradoras, ¿me entiendes?  
>Los bandidos deberían tenernos miedo a nosotros.<p>

Faye asintió en reacia concordancia:

—Pero igual me quiero duchar.

—Bueno, báñate; yo me conformo con revolcarme en mi inmundicia.

Faye bufó y se dio a la faena de fabricarse su respectivo saco de dormir  
>con toallitas para manos en el suelo al lado de él, cerciorándose de que<br>su compañero quedara más cerca de la carretera. Se figuró que el ruido  
>de los coyotes devorándolo a él primero bastaría para depertarla y poder<br>así huir a lugar seguro. Le llevó largo rato poder siquiera animarse a  
>cerrar los ojos y, cuando al fin lo hizo, no pasó mucho antes de que<br>fuera interrumpida.

—Ehhm... ¿Faye?

—¿Qué?

—¿Los alacranes son venenosos?

—Emm... parece.

—Hmm. Entonces no te conviene mover la pierna.

- o -

Jet jamás antes había considerado adquirir cortinas, pero ahora se  
>preguntaba cómo habían podido vivir sin ellas. Es que sencillamente,<br>daban una armonía divina a la sala. Brindaban calor de hogar. Además,  
>se podían cerrar en la mañana de modo que el sol no pegara en el sofá.<br>Cualquiera que estuviese en el sofá por la mañana se hallaba casi siempre  
>con resaca. Por lo general era Spike, pero Jet también tenía a su haber<br>unos cuantos letargos etílicos allí, y no le parecía exquisita la luz  
>enceguecedora que le asaltaba los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Sí: las<br>cortinas eran una idea magnífica. Elegantes, prácticas, y de ningún modo  
>cosa de maricones.<p>

—¿Y, Ed? —dijo jovialmente—. ¿Qué quieres comer?

Ed estaba babeando sobre un libro de cocina que habían comprado en su  
>pequeña excursión de compras. El dinero parecía durar más sin Quica y<br>Caco gastando hasta por el hoyo del culo, aun habiendo estado ausentes  
>apenas un par de días. Ese lapso era el que normalmente demoraban en<br>meterse en alguna especie de camorra. Jet se regocijaba de tener dinero  
>suficiente para comprar cosas como libros de cocina y cortinas. Es más,<br>ya empezaba a pensar que la felicidad sí se podía comprar.

—Hmmmm —Ed rotaba el libro para poder inspeccionar las fotos de  
>comida desde cada ángulo—. ¿Jet alguna vez comió ciervo a la canela?<p>

—¿Ciervo a la canela? —discurrió Jet—. ¿Ése es híper difícil, cierto?

—Cinco estrellas de dificultad —leyó Ed de la página.

A jet se le encendieron los ojos con el tufillo a desafío.

—Démosle.

- o -

Spike despertó a la mañana siguiente para encontrarse a una Faye  
>desaparecida. Su primera reacción fue revisarse la billetera, pero el<br>dinero estaba. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, y luego cayó en la cuenta de  
>que una Faye ausente y la plata en regla significaban probablemente que<br>se la había comido un coyote.

Echó un vistazo debajo del auto como si hubiera ido a encontrar pruebas  
>del secuestro de su compañera, pero no había ninguna. Se preguntó<br>qué se esperaba que una persona hiciera en una situación así. A decir  
>verdad, no sentía gana alguna de salir a buscarla. No tenía ganas ni de<br>vociferar su nombre o cualquier cosa semiútil como esa. Acababa de  
>despertar. Bueno, si había sido secuestrada por una jauría de coyotes,<br>dos posibilidades: o se adaptaría a las costumbres de los cánidos y se iría  
>a vivir al monte, o escaparía para buscar el camino de regreso. Como él<br>no era quién para meter la cuchara en dicha elección de vida, se imaginó  
>que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar un rato en caso de que ella<br>sí decidiera escaparse. Por lo menos en ese caso ella sabría dónde  
>encontrarlo. Intentó calcular el tiempo que se tardaría la persona<br>promedio en escapar de las garras de una jauría de coyotes, dividido por  
>la cantidad de cigarros que le quedaban, y multiplicado por el rato que<br>pasaría antes de que le vinieran ganas de cagar. Decidió que una hora  
>sería un lapso razonable para esperar su regreso. Estaba a punto de<br>prender la primera colilla y comenzar la cuenta regresiva cuando de  
>repente oyó una considerable gritería proveniente del hotel, seguida de lo<br>que pareció un disparo de rifle. Se dio vuelta para ver un borrón blanco  
>corriendo hacia él.<p>

—¡Métete al auto! —gritó el borrón blanco, en tanto un individuo muy  
>grande y enrabiado doblaba la esquina. Traía un rifle, y vociferaba<br>algunas cosas obviamente no muy halagüeñas dirigidas al borrón blanco.  
>El borrón blanco era Faye. Spike suspiró y abrió la puerta.<p>

—¿Entonces puedo manejar? —consultó.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —chilló el borrón blanco al zambullirse por la puerta del  
>pasajero—. ¡Ponte a manejar!<p>

El hombre le pegó unos tiros al Barretta, y voló una de las ventanas  
>traseras antes de que Spike saliera hecho un bólido del aparcadero a<br>la carretera. Le dio un vistazo a Faye, que estaba goteando y cubierta  
>presurosamente con unas toallas de hotel.<p>

—Dime que no lo hiciste —masculló Spike.

—Te dije, tenía que ducharme. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que el psicópata  
>ese iba a volver del desayuno justo en ese momento?<p>

—¿Salvaste la ropa, por lo menos? ¿O esa es tu tenida para el resto del  
>viaje?<p>

—Tengo una de repuesto en el asiento de atrás. —Suspiró, e intentó  
>gatear hasta el asiento trasero—. No mires.<p>

—Por ningún motivo. Se perdería la mística, ya que dejas tanto, pero  
>tanto a la imaginación.<p>

Faye le dio una patada en la nuca con un pie húmedo mientras  
>trepaba por sobre el asiento.<p>

—Uy —dijo, muy señorita.

Spike escuchó con una mixtura de diversión y pasmo la conmoción de  
>lo que ocurría en el asiento trasero. Más que mujer vistiéndose, sonaba<br>como gimnasta en plena rutina olímpica. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que  
>ni por el carajo le hubiera sido posible a él vestirse en el asiento trasero.<br>Hubiera terminado con la chaqueta en la pierna izquierda y la pierna  
>derecha enrollada en la cabeza. Por último, la joven surgió perfectamente<br>vestida con su camiseta y shorts. Se coló hasta el asiento de adelante  
>y luego miró por la ventana con cara de ensueño, como si todo lo que<br>había pasado fuera totalmente normal.

—Voy a tener que poner una regla: Prohibidas las Persecuciones  
>Automovilísticas —suspiró Spike—. Me tocó una a mí, te tocó una a ti.<br>Estamos parejos. Nada más. Nos vamos a quedar sin ventanas.

—Trato hecho. Pero me consigues dónde ducharme. Tú estás  
>poniendo las reglas, socio. La ducha es una necesidad para una<br>mujer fina como yo. Ajusta el presupuesto según corresponda.


	6. Capítulo 6

**La Guía No Oficial de Viaje para el Vaquero**

Capítulo 6: Truckin' [El camionero]

- o -

_Sometimes the light's all shinin' on me_  
><em> Other times I can barely see<em>  
><em> Lately it occurs to me...<em>

_What a long, strange trip it's been_

_[A veces la luz me alumbra entero_  
><em> A veces ya casi no veo<em>  
><em> Últimamente pienso y reparo...<em>

_Qué viaje más largo, qué viaje más raro]_

- o -

La dupla permaneció bastante concentrada después de eso. Ninguno de  
>los dos quería convertir el asunto en unas vacaciones de una semana,<br>de modo que se limitaron a conducir, deteniéndose únicamente para  
>orinar al costado del camino. En dichos momentos, Faye deseaba con<br>toda sinceridad tener pene. Era más o menos para lo único que servía.

Tenían bastante convicción de ir más o menos en la dirección correcta.  
>Se habían robado un mapa en una gasolinera, pero ninguno de los dos<br>tenía muy claro cómo leerlo correctamente y tenían menos idea aún de  
>cómo plegarlo. De modo que ondeaba con el viento hasta que quien fuera<br>de pasajero en el momento se cabreaba y lo arrepollaba hasta dejarlo  
>como pelotita. Después de eso terminaban perdidos de nuevo y lo<br>desarrugaban, y el ciclo empezaba otra vez.

Pero, poco a poco, fueron agarrando el ritmo, y empezaron a viajar con  
>lo que consideraron era excelente rapidez. Las fronteras entre estado<br>y estado pasaban volando, y los dos subsistían con una dieta  
>cuidadosamente racionada de Coca-Cola y chocolates, que Spike<br>mantenía en su bolsillo delantero en todo momento. Las cosas iban tan  
>viento en popa, que hubo una cuota extra de frustración cuando el auto<br>empezó a humear y a toser hasta quedar lacio en la vera del camino.

—¿¡Qué puta pasa?! —le vociferó Faye al motor como si aquello pudiera  
>de algún modo resucitarlo—. ¡¿Qué te pasa!? —Le pegó unas cuantas<br>patadas al neumático delantero, de propina.

Spike también lo había pateado unas cuantas veces, y, al no surtir  
>aquello efecto alguno, se quedó completamente falto de ideas. De modo<br>que resolvió sentarse a fumar a un costado de la carretera.

—Es que no entiendo —masculló Faye—. ¿Por qué diablos un auto se va  
>a quedar...? Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh —resolló de pronto.<p>

—¿Qué? —consultó Spike.

—El aceite.

—¿El aceite? Pero si alquilamos el auto hace unos pocos días.

—Tres meses o cinco mil kilómetros. Que ya hicimos. Y varias veces,  
>creo. Carajo, me siento idiota. —Faye, con total desaliento, cayó con<br>un porrazo sordo sentada junto a él.

—O sea que... el auto murió.

Faye respondió haciendo una pistolita con los dedos y exclamando  
>"¡Pam!". Justo en ese momento, un ave de gran tamaño se posó en<br>el capó del vehículo fallecido. Faye y Spike lo quedaron mirando unos  
>momentos, hasta que la misma idea les llegó a un tiempo. Era un buitre.<br>La gran bestia soltó un graznido estridente y batió las portentosas alas.

—Ah, cállate —espetaron los dos.

Iba a ser una noche mala.

- o -

Ein no era muy bueno para atrapar Frisbees. Jet y Ed necesitaron unos  
>cuantos intentos para siquiera convencerlo de que un Frisbee era una<br>cosa que valía la pena atrapar, y lo demostraron a lo largo del parque.  
>Ed era una atrapadora de Frisbees bastante notable, incluso saltando por<br>el aire y agarrando el platillo con los dientes a la manera en que un perro  
>haría. Al final, Ein decidió darles en el gusto, y partió a toda velocidad<br>con sus patas imposiblemente cortas tras el disco volador. Se ajustó de  
>modo tal de quedar justo bajo este. Todo cuanto tenía que hacer era<br>quedarse allí con el hocico abierto y, de acuerdo a sus cálculos perrunos,  
>el Frisbee surcaría grácilmente hasta su boca. Pero, al aproximarse el<br>disco, Ein cayó en la cuenta de que el Frisbee era bien grande y que él  
>era bien chico. Decidió de pronto que atrapar el Frisbee iba a doler, así<br>que en vez de esperarlo con las fauces abiertas, se agazapó sin mucha  
>valentía debajo de las patas. El disco pegó sordamente y sin gran<br>elegancia en la frente del can y cayó al suelo junto a él. Luego Ein le  
>soltó un gruñido, lo agarró muy airadamente con los dientes, y lo<br>depositó a los pies de sus compañeros de vivienda como diciendo "Ya.  
>¿Contentos?".<p>

—Bueno, muchacho. —Jet le rascó detrás de las orejas—. No todos  
>podemos ser deportistas.<p>

—¡Jet! ¡Jet! ¡Jet! —Ed empezó a saltar de arriba abajo—. ¡Mira! ¡Mira!  
>¡Mira! —Señalaba desenfrenadamente la marquesina de un cine barato<br>del otro lado de la calle. Estaban exhibiendo _Godzila versus Mothra._

—¿Te gusta Godzila, Ed? —preguntó Jet, sorprendido de que una chiquilla  
>se interesara en algo tan antiguo.<p>

Ed respondió emitiendo un ruido desgarrador que sonó bastante como  
>el mismísimo Rey de los Monstruos.<p>

—Sí... Es como de esperarse que te guste Godzila. —Se encogió de  
>hombros—. Ya, está bien. Vamos a echar un vistazo.<p>

Ed soltó un chillido de gusto y partió a pisotadas hacia la entrada del  
>teatro, con patosos meneos espasmódicos de individuo forrado en traje<br>de goma barato. Jet de verdad estaba disfrutando su tiempo de asueto,  
>por así decirlo. Técnicamente, no había nada que le impidiera sacar a<br>pasear a Ein o ir a ver una película cuando Spike y Faye estaban, pero  
>es que sencillamente había tanto rebullicio, que la idea nunca se le había<br>ocurrido. Estaba evaluando el echarlos más seguido.

- o -

—¡Llevamos tres horas aquí, Faye! ¡Yo creí que tenías talento para esto!

—¡Ha pasado un solo auto en tres horas, y la que conducía era mujer!

—¿Y? Tenía pinta de amachada. A que jugaba por el otro equipo.

—¡No te vi a ti tirándotele encima, si tan desesperado estás por que te  
>lleven!<p>

—¡Oye! He visto las mismas películas y comerciales que tú. ¡A los únicos  
>que recogen junto del camino son maníacos homicidas y hembras buenas!<br>¡Y ahora quédate callada y prostitúyete!

—Bueno, a lo mejor es por ti, ¡¿no se te ha ocurrido, mutante de culo  
>chupado?! Yo ni tonta te llevaría.<p>

—Ah, ya. Yo soy el mutante. El que no haya salido huyendo de la ducha  
>del prójimo, que lance la primera piedra.<p>

—¡Cabrón de mierda, te detesto!

—¡Igualmente!

—¡Oigan, oigan, oigan! Hay que ver cómo echan ondas negativas,  
>hermano. ¿Quieren un aventón?<p>

Spike y Faye se dieron vuelta para ver a un fulano de aspecto desaliñado  
>asomado por el costado de un furgón grande. Había una evidente... aura<br>que impregnaba el aire en torno al individuo. Un aura de índole herbaria.

—¡Sí! —chillaron los dos, regocijados, luego Faye añadió—: Por favor.

—Métanse —dijo el tipo cordialmente—. ¡Oye, Rac! ¡Abre atrás!

La puerta trasera del furgón se abrió, y los cazadores de recompensas  
>se fueron casi de espaldas producto de la tufarada de humo de porro y<br>queso caliente, que salió como cascada de niebla.

—¿Quieren hacer algo con el auto, hermano?

—Nooo, es alquilado.

Spike se encogió de hombros. Ni que fuera a volver a la Tierra alguna vez  
>después de este viaje.<p>

El conductor se rió: —Buena onda.

Los vaqueros se acomodaron en la parte trasera del furgón, que estaba  
>abarrotada con otras dos personas y un montón de equipos musicales. El<br>conductor se presentó como Fletcher, el que abriera la puerta se llamaba  
>Rac, y había una rubia etérea que tocaba la guitarra y se llamaba Abril.<br>Le recordó a Spike un poquito a Julia, cosa que lo deprimió y lo inspiró  
>simultáneamente, pero ambas emociones quedaron embotadas al olfatear<br>el queso fundido que tenían preparándose en un anafe. Tanto él como su  
>compañera debían de haber adquirido expresiones bastante desesperadas<br>en aquel momento, porque Abril les sonrió y ofreció un sándwich.

—¿Y para dónde van? —preguntó con voz cálida.

—Arizona —contestaron los dos por entre bocas repletas.

—¿Arizona, eh? —discurrió Rac, entretenido con las clavijas de su  
>respectiva guitarra—. ¿Qué hay por esos lados?<p>

—Hay un paquete esperándome —dijo Faye con algo así como melancolía.

—Buena onda —asintió Rac. Al parecer, había muy pocas cosas en la vida  
>que Rac encontrara mala onda—. Nosotros vamos a Las Vegas.<p>

A Faye le brillaron los ojos como chiquilla en Navidad, cosa que llenó a  
>Spike con una horripilación inenarrable.<p>

—Las Vegas —dijo Faye, con tono de reverencia—. Yo pensé que había  
>quedado muy mal con la explosión del portal.<p>

—Ah, así fue —asintió Abril, dando cuenta de su respectivo sándwich—.  
>Convirtieron todos los cráteres en parques de diversiones y hay un<br>casino que se llama El Pozo de Trump. Es como inspirador y repelente  
>al mismo tiempo.<p>

Soltó unas risitas muy suaves, y Spike se derritió casi contra su  
>voluntad. Como que tenía la risa de Julia, también.<p>

—Ya decía yo. Cuando se acabe el universo lo único que va a quedar  
>son cucarachas y apostadores —dijo Faye procazmente, sacando como<br>cañonazo a Spike de su ensoñación.

—Bueno y, ¿ustedes tocan? —preguntó.

—Hay que tener el talento antes de perderlo —retumbó Fletcher con voz  
>cómica desde el asiento de adelante—. ¡Tenemos un concierto!<p>

—¡Escuchaste, Faye? —Spike la punceteó con el zapato—. Aprende, hay  
>que tener plata antes de perderla. Revolucionaria la idea.<p>

Faye le sacó la lengua.

—¿O sea que tienen una banda?

—Nos gusta decirle grupo artístico heterogéneo —dijo Abril con una  
>sonrisita.<p>

—Y a nuestros padres les gusta decirle desperdicio de potencial —añadió  
>Rac—. Como que tenemos problemas para encontrar... rumbo.<p>

—¡Valemos caca! —aportó Fletcher, aunque parecía bastante entusiasta  
>respecto de su caquismo.<p>

—No valemos caca —dijo Abril, en cordial defensa de los talentos del  
>grupo—. Yo creo que todos tenemos bastante talento individual, pero<br>quizá nuestra dinámica de grupo está un poquito débil. Ya vendrá. Estas  
>cosas no se pueden forzar. —Hablaba con el tono de alguien que no cree<br>en lo que está diciendo, pero en realidad no le molesta.

—¿Y entonces por qué no se hacen solistas? —preguntó Spike.

—Bueno, pues, Abril es la única que sabe cantar, y Fletch escribe todas  
>las canciones y yo como que soy bueno para... afinar y esas cosas. Y<br>enchufar los equipos —dijo Rac, listando las aptitudes del grupo.

—Y te sabes tres notas —le asistió Abril.

—Tres y media. —Rac se animó al punto.

—Tres y media de las más importantes —aclaró Abril.

—Eso.

Hubo una pausa breve, y acto seguido los tres miembros del grupo  
>artístico heterogéneo se echaron a carcajear como enajenados. Rac<br>se dio vuelta y empezó a hurgar en un bolso de lona.

—¿Fuman, hermanos? —preguntó.

Spike se encogió de hombros:

—Hoy sí.


	7. Capítulo 7

**La Guía No Oficial de Viaje para el Vaquero**

Capítulo 7: Ángel de Montgomery [Angel From Montgomery]

- o -

Ni Spike ni Faye tuvieron la más mísera idea de cuánto tiempo transcurrió  
>en la furgoneta, lo cual era una de las muchas bondades de la marihuana<br>en situaciones como aquella. El grupo estaba tan distendido y suelto de  
>cuerpo, que Spike se convenció de que no iban rumbo a lugar alguno, y<br>esto lo hizo sentir hasta agradecido. Era un cambio muy grato respecto  
>de su vida acostumbrada. Spike no era exactamente un individuo tenso,<br>pero vivía rodeado de gente que se la pasaba tensa, lo cual casi siempre  
>le producía una sensación mestiza difícil de explicar. Se sentía más o<br>menos como un hámster en la rueda, salvo que él no corría sino que daba  
>tumbos dentro de la cosa, a cabezazos todo el rato, cayendo de vuelta<br>en vuelta. Por Dios, qué cosas se venían al cráneo con la yerba.

Se extrajo de su introspección fumística el rato suficiente como para  
>advertir que Abril estaba afinando su respectiva guitarra.<p>

—A ver —soltó unas risitas. Era buena para reírse así. Pero le salía  
>lindo—. ¿Qué quieres escuchar?<p>

—No sep. —Faye suspiró—. Yo creo que lo que toques saldrá bien.

—¿Quieres oír una de nuestras canciones originales? —preguntó Abril, en  
>un modo tal que únicamente un cabrón sin alma hubiera podido decirle<br>que no.

—Claro —dijo Faye con voz amable.

Faye era muchas cosas, pero de alma no carecía. No tanto, al menos.

Spike se reclinó, bañado de una bruma placentera conforme las notas de  
>la guitarra llenaban el aire de la furgoneta, y la voz de la joven lo infundía<br>todo. Ella cantaba también. Julia. No de forma profesional, nada más para  
>ella a veces, mientras hacía otras cosas. Aunque Julia no fumaba yerba.<br>Y usaba zapatos. Y no hubiera accedido a comer un queso fundido que  
>acabara de caerse al piso del vehículo. Pero qué diablos. Nadie es<br>perfecto.

—A ver, a ver —Rac levantó la cabeza—. Quiero repasar la "Ángel" unas  
>veces más. Creo que ya casi me está saliendo. —Rac se dirigió luego a<br>su público y aclaró un poquito—: Es una folk súper vieja que nos tocó  
>escuchar en un viaje. Me gustan las folk porque no tienen muchas notas.<p>

Spike y Faye asintieron mientras los demás reafinaban. Tras unas cuatro  
>partidas falsas tratando de atinarle al inicio, el grupo empezó con la<br>canción. Y les salió tiritona por decir lo menos, hasta que Abril abrió la  
>boca, y de pronto todo pareció amalgamarse. Bien mirado, Abril tenía una<br>voz mucho más bonita que la de Julia, aunque Spike jamás lo hubiera  
>admitido en voz alta.<p>

—Soy vieja —cantó Abril, lo cual pareció absurdo y extrañamente bello al  
>mismo tiempo—. Llevo el nombre de mi madre. Mi padre es otro niño viejo<br>también.

Un cambio repentino se operó en Faye mientras la otra chica cantaba. Le  
>bañó la cara una expresión de reconocimiento, o tal vez solo de empatía.<p>

—Si los sueños fueran truenos —siguió Abril, con la voz profunda, llena  
>de blues y de un no sé qué inexplicable y desnudo—, y el deseo fueran<br>rayos, hace mucho esta casa se habría quemado.

—Conviérteme en un ángel —se unió Faye de pronto, sorprendiendo a  
>la furgoneta entera—, para volar de Montgomery...<p>

_Conviérteme en póster de rodeo viejo_  
><em>Regálame algo de qué aferrarme<em>  
><em>Porque esto de creer en la vida<em>  
><em>Es forma dura de partir<em>

El enfoque pasó completamente a Faye, y hasta Abril pareció admirada  
>y un tanto conmovida por ese canto repentino. Spike estaba no solo<br>atónito porque ella se supiera la canción, puesto que las canciones no  
>parecían ser de las cosas que Faye se dignara aprender de memoria, sino<br>que la expresión de ella al cantarla lo anduvo tomando por sorpresa  
>también. Era un semblante de contento, de nostalgia y en cierto modo<br>perseguido, todo junto al mismo tiempo. Las palabras que cantaba ni  
>siquiera eran de ella, pero Spike tuvo la extrañísima sensación de que<br>esto era lo más cercano a la verdadera Faye que él jamás hubiera  
>atestiguado.<p>

_Vuelan moscas en la cocina_  
><em>Desde aquí las oigo zumbar<em>  
><em>Y no he hecho nada en todo el día<em>  
><em>Cómo diablos puede alguien<em>  
><em>Salir temprano a la oficina<em>  
><em>Para volver por la tarde<em>  
><em>Sin algo de que hablar<em>

Terminaron el coro todos juntos, y nadie se sabía muy bien el resto de  
>la letra a excepción de Abril y Faye, pero sí lo suficiente para llevarla a<br>puerto. Spike se limitó a mirar. Sabía que este era un momento del cual  
>un individuo como él jamás podría ser partícipe, pero igual era buena<br>onda mirarlo.

—Oigan —habló Rac de pronto—. Llegamos.

Faye sonrió al mirar por la ventana, con las luces de la ciudad bailándole  
>alegremente en los ojos:<p>

—¿Saben una cosa?, toparnos con ustedes fue tal vez lo mejor que nos  
>ha pasado en todo este viaje. —Faye sonrió—. Lo único que falta es una<br>buena racha en Las Vegas —dijo de modo coquetón.

Faye coqueteaba con las ideas mucho más que con la gente.

—Gracias, chicos —Spike estrechó la mano de Rac—. Nos salvaron.

—No hay drama. —Fletch se encogió de hombros—. Salvarlos fue de puta  
>madre.<p>

Spike se volvió y se halló mirando de frentón los ojos verde agua de Abril.

—Sí, este, yo... Gracias y ehhm... todo eso —farfulló.

La combinación de hallarse en onda herbaria y un poquito enamorado no  
>obró maravillas en su locuacidad.<p>

—De nada. —Ella sonrió de modo cálido, y Spike decidió que tal vez  
>convenía alejársele ya, antes de caer en el más garrafal de los ridículos.<p>

—Oye, tienes muy buena voz, Faye —dijo Abril, empezando a bajar cosas  
>del vehículo—. ¿No has considerado entrarle a la música?<p>

Faye sonrió:

—Naah. Por ahora estoy nada más... considerando.

Abril contestó la sonrisa, y quedó de manifiesto que algo rebotó entre  
>las dos, una cosa que nadie más entendió.<p>

—De nuevo, gracias —dijo Faye con voz jovial—. A lo mejor vamos al  
>concierto.<p>

Y con eso, la banda se apresuró a su presentación, dejando a los  
>cazarrecompensas nuevamente sin nadie más. Faye, sin embargo, no<br>parecía muy preocupada.

—Vamos —indicó con la cabeza en dirección a la ciudad—. Esta noche  
>yo estoy a cargo de los fondos. Nos voy a arreglar el panorama.<p>

—¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer?

—Ya verás —dijo en tono seductor y luego se fue casi a saltitos por  
>delante de él.<p>

—¿Faye? —llamó Spike tras ella.

—¿Sí?

—Desafinaste.

Ella le hizo un gesto de "ja ja, qué chistoso" antes de agarrarlo de un  
>brazo y dejarlo con un envión de espaldas hacia ella. Le tiró hacia atrás<br>el cuello de la chaqueta y le miró la talla del traje.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó él.

—Ya te dije. Nos voy a arreglar el panorama.


	8. Capítulo 8

**La Guía No Oficial de Viaje para el Vaquero**

Capítulo 8: _Crazy Game of Poker_ [Un póker de locos]

- o -

_So I said, "Hey, what ya' doin' tonight?"_  
><em> He looked at me with a face full of fright.<em>  
><em> And I said, "How about a revolution?"<em>  
><em> And he said, "Right."<em>

[Le dije: "¿Qué haces esta noche, ocupado?"  
>Me miró con cara de aterrorizado<br>Y dije: "¿Qué tal una revolución?"  
>Y me dijo: "Claro"]<p>

- o -

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Faye se volvió un energúmeno.  
>Se zambulló en una tienda de ropa a descuento y empezó a escarbar<br>furiosamente por entre las rumas de indumentaria, sosteniendo prendas  
>contra el cuerpo de su compañero, contra el de ella también, ajustando<br>esto, comparando aquello. Luego de lo que parecieron ser veinte  
>minutos, llevó una brazada de ropa al mostrador, extrajo la tarjeta<br>del bolsillo de Spike sin ningún empacho, y pagó por él. Spike,  
>demasiado curioso como para protestar, se limitó a seguirla hasta<br>fuera.

Luego Faye se propulsó hasta un café y derramó sobre la mesa los  
>contenidos de su bolso. Dentro había un juego de costura, y unas<br>cosas que resultaron ser etiquetas de ropa exclusiva, ropa que ella  
>no hubiera podido costear ni esta vida ni en la otra. Luego procedió,<br>con gran cuidado, a quitar desde las prendas las etiquetas de precio,  
>pero de modo tal que pudiera volver a ponerlas fácilmente.<p>

—¿Ves? —dijo, sin quitar la atención de lo que estaba haciendo—. Nada  
>más les prestamos ese dinero.<p>

Después extrajo un navaja de afeitar desde el costurero, y con mucho  
>esmero quitó a las prendas las etiquetas genéricas, y cosió en lugar de<br>estas las etiquetas más alcurniosas traídas por ella.

—Pruébatelo. —Le tiró a Spike el traje.

Spike dedujo que este no era momento de discutir, así que se encogió  
>de hombros y se cambió en el baño de hombres. Ni bien salió ella se<br>le tiró encima, recogiendo a hilo y aguja algunas partes, dando más  
>holgura a otras, pero todo con unas puntadas de aspecto profesional y<br>al mismo tiempo provisorio. Aunque Spike dudaba que alguien pudiera  
>distinguir lo provisorio que eran, durante interacciones normales. Faye<br>retrocedió un paso para admirar su obra, luego suspiró y le tiró a su  
>compañero un frasco de gel para el pelo.<p>

—Haz el favor de arreglarte la cabeza. O la gente va a creer que eres  
>un gaucho que no conoce las tijeras.<p>

—Pues... Bien extraordinario sería que alguien sacara esa conclusión  
>—Spike encogió de hombros. Era la primera vez que hablaba durante<br>todos aquellos procederes. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que todo  
>aquello tenía mucho de ritual, y no quería chispotearle la inspiración.<p>

—Bueno, pues esa no es la pinta que queremos tener esta noche —dijo  
>ella simplemente, y desapareció en el baño de mujeres.<p>

Unos diez minutos después, Spike salió del baño y se encontró que  
>Faye ya lo esperaba con cara de impaciente. Lo dejó un poquito<br>descolocado el radical cambio en el aspecto de Faye. Se le veía  
>agraciada, elegante y respetable. El vestido resaltaba su figura sin<br>exhibir porción alguna, y lucía un maquillaje discreto pero sentador, en  
>contraposición al labial Rojo Puta que acostumbraba usar. Llevaba el<br>cabello atado en una especie de moño espiral. Parecía unos diez años  
>mayor, pero de un modo no avejentado. Era solo un cambio indefinible<br>en toda su postura. Faye le dio una sola mirada al pelo de él y puso  
>cara de cabreo. Spike se vio en la obligación de admitir que no tenía<br>la más peregrina idea de cómo mierda se aplicaba el gel. A la sazón,  
>tenía como la mitad del pelo apelmazado y adherido al cráneo, y la<br>otra mitad pasada por encima en una extraña especie de lengüetazo.

—Ven para acá —le dijo ella en recio tono, como mamá en el parque  
>disponiéndose a lustrar con sus propias babas la cara de su crío. Le<br>despelotó las greñas y luego aplicó ella misma una porción de gel,  
>peinándolo a un lado y luego a otro hasta que quedó satisfecha.<p>

—Listo. Ahí sí estás presentable.

Spike se dio un vistazo en el espejo y hasta tuvo que tragarse un  
>chillido. Tenía la cabellera peinada lisa hacia atrás, como alguna<br>especie de ídolo del pop cuasi maricón, hecho a la medida para hacer  
>gritar a quinceañeras de mall.<p>

—No me parezco ni a mí mismo —señaló.

—Esa es la idea —dijo ella con un suspiro—. Spike Spiegel y Faye  
>Valentine no llegarían muy lejos en esta ciudad, pero el señor y la<br>señora Bovier lo van a pasar de película.

Metió el resto de las cosas en su bolso en el momento en que el  
>administrador del local se acercaba a ellos.<p>

—Emm, disculpe, ¿piensan consumir algo?

Faye le dio al individuo un apretón de mano con 40 woolongs en esta,  
>pasando junto al él al salir, con un reacio Spike Bond a la saga.<p>

—Ah, a propósito —le dijo ella a este último—. Conviene que te pases  
>mudo toda la noche.<p>

—Claro. Total, esto es todo responsabilidad tuya, Faye. Yo no me  
>emperifollaría tanto ni para mi entierro.<p>

- o -

Spike creía haber visto a Faye en acción antes, pero, supuso, esta  
>era una especie de acción absolutamente distinta. La dama hizo una<br>majestuosa entrada al casino, con una gracilidad que Spike no la  
>hubiera imaginado capaz de poseer. Faye entabló de inmediato contacto<br>visual con el jefe de sala y partió en dirección a este, con la mano  
>extendida.<p>

—Buenas noches —dijo, encantadora—. Mi marido y yo estamos de luna  
>de miel. Nunca hemos estado en esta ciudad, y, si no fuera mucha<br>molestia, quería saber si nos podía aconsejar. Por lo general no vamos  
>nunca a ciudades tan grandes y es todo tan... abrumador.<p>

Risita tímida, acomodada de pelo, mirada a los ojos.

—Por supuesto. —El jefe de sala sonrió profesionalmente, en lugar de  
>mirarla con cara de cachondo, como el grueso de las víctimas de Faye.<br>Aunque, desde luego, causar caras de cachondez no era el objetivo de  
>ella esta noche.<p>

El hombre extendió una mano y dio un apretón a la de Spike:

—¿Qué tienen en mente para hoy?

Hacia el final de la velada, Faye se las había apañado para conseguir  
>dos entradas a un espectáculo de magia, desayuno cortesía de la casa y<br>una noche gratis en la suite del hotel. Spike hizo poco más que reírse  
>de las bromas de todo el mundo, y comentar lo estupendo del<br>establecimiento cada vez que pareció a cuento. Al final, les quedaban  
>aún algunas horas antes de que ninguno pudiera siquiera pensar en<br>dormir, así que decidieron separarse y explorar. Spike le dio a Faye  
>una mesada de 500 woolongs, contra lo cual ella de inmediato quiso<br>protestar, puesto que era una burla y un vejamen que a una mujer  
>adulta se le diera mesada.<p>

—Faye —Spike movía la cabeza en gesto negativo—. Cállate.

Faye comprendió todo lo implícito en aquel cállate: su prontuario, la  
>presente situación de ambos, y lo muy en deduda que estaba con él,<br>y decidió que tal vez no se iba a morir si se callaba en esta ocasión.  
>Así que suspiró y marchó hacia las mesas "chicas", con todo el donaire<br>y distinción que habría mostrado de haber ido a la mesa de los peces  
>gordos. Dignidad admirable o dureza de cara, Spike no lo sabía.<p>

Spike decidió que le gustaba Las ía en el aire una especie de  
>desesperación que en cierto modo le caía bien. Toda la gente y todas<br>las cosas parecían hambrientas de atención. ¿Quieres magia? Este  
>tipo de aquí es capaz de sacarse un tigre del culo. ¿Qué, no te gusta?<br>Tenemos un barco pirata, con piratas y todo. ¡Tan auténtico que de  
>solo mirarlo te da escorbuto! ¡Tenemos el trapecio volador, y un cañón<br>para tirar disparado a un cristiano! ¡Y si quieres te disparamos por el  
>cañón a ti! ¡Mírame! ¡Ponme atención! Podía ver las razones de que a<br>Faye le gustara este tipo de vida, ya que Faye era encarnación humana  
>de una calle con casinos.<p>

Entró a un bar más proletario, e iba a pedir un trago en la barra  
>cuando notó que cada persona del local lo miraba feo. Se preguntó por<br>qué, hasta que levantó la cabeza y vio su reflejo en el espejo de la  
>barra. Ah, eso. Andaba vestido como James Bond. Spike también lo<br>habría mirado feo. No había nada más insultante en el mundo que un  
>niño bien turisteando entre el pueblo. Suspiró y, respetuosamente, se<br>devolvió al casino, sin muchas ganas de apostar, no cuando él y Faye  
>estaban compartiendo los fondos. Le sorprendió ver que ella seguía<br>jugando, y a había al parecer amasado suficientes woolongs para pasar  
>a las mesas más grandes. Había también hecho un buen piño de<br>admiradores. Spike movió de lado a lado la cabeza, incrédulo. Esta  
>mujer había convertido en una ciencia el arte de ser diva. Decidió que<br>era buen momento para fumar.

—¿Qué tal? —le dijo cordialmente a Spike un tipo joven y con cara de  
>ácido, al acercarse ambos a los lavabos. El baño era uno de los pocos<br>lugares en los casinos de Las Vegas donde era posible una fumada de  
>contrabando.<p>

Spike no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza y ofrecerle lumbre.

—¿Viste ese culo de campeonato en la mesa de veintiuno? —dijo el tipo  
>con gesto cómplice, obviamente achispado.<p>

—No. —Spike negó con la cabeza—. ¿Dónde?

—Esa. —El tipo abrió un pelín la puerta—. La del vestido morado.

Spike miró con gesto miope, como tratando de enfocar a la ricura. No  
>vio a nadie. La única mujer en esa mesa era...<p>

—Ah. Ah, ella. —Spike se encogió de hombros—. Sí, bonita.

—¿Bonita? Un perrito es bonito. Esa chica está de chupetearla.

—Sí, bueno, pues yo que tú no intento nada con ella. —Spike se encogió  
>de hombros, dándole al otro una advertencia amistosa.<p>

—¿Por qué? ¿Es novia tuya?

—No. Es que no le veo pinta de ser de las que aguantan esas cosas,  
>eso es todo.<p>

Y por cierto que era así. Pese a sus modos de tipa fácil, Spike siempre  
>sentía piedad por todo hombre que quisiera dárselas de galán con Faye<br>Valentine cuando esta no andaba con ganas. Y sabía que Faye, cuando  
>esta estaba apostando, sentía pocas ganas de cualquier otra cosa.<p>

—Al final todas aguantan —contestó el hombre.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

—¿Bromeas? Te digo, hombre. Una sola vez que le hable a esa perra y  
>la voy a tener encima como mosca en mierda. Hombre, las cosas que le<br>haría...

El chico pasó a ilustrar lo que anhelaba hacerle a Faye, usando hasta  
>ayudas visuales y algunos pintorescos eufemismos.<p>

Spike no hacía más que mirarlo con expresión de asco.

—¿Qué, eres maricón o algo así, viejo? —El chico se tambaleó un tanto,  
>poniendo la punta del dedo contra el pecho de Spike.<p>

¿Acaso pretendía este chiquillo buscarle pelea aquí en el baño? Por Dios,  
>qué lastimoso. Y por Faye. Y, al parecer, por la renuencia de Spike a<br>querer "darle como a tambor de indio" a Faye, como había expresado  
>el niñato con gran delicadeza. Spike se limitó a quitarse de encima la<br>mano del mocoso, y salió del baño. Un alfeñique ratonil como ese no  
>valía la pena.<p>

El chico se quedó mirando la puerta batiente unos segundos, hasta que  
>se volvió a abrir.<p>

—¿Sabes qué? Pensándolo bien... —dijo Spike luego de suspirar, tras lo  
>cual puso un puñetazo sorpresa en las fauces del chico. Este cayó como<br>tonelada de plomo.

—"Darle como a tambor de indio" —masculló Spike, extrayendo del  
>bolsillo del chico unas cuantas fichas—... Cabrón de mierda.<p>

Se metió las fichas en un bolsillo y salió del baño con holgada parsimonia.

—Oye —le dijo a un camarero—, hay un chico tirado en el baño de allá.  
>Parece que estaba muy borracho.<p>

El camarero asintió:

—Pasa a cada rato. —Suspiró de una manera que pareció confirmar  
>aquello—. Gracias, señor.<p>

Spike le dio un saludo militar, y salió con una combinación de soltura  
>e indiferencia hacia la mesa de Faye, llegando al extremo de silbar.<p>

—Yo creo que hay que dejar la noche hasta aquí —le dijo.

—Ahora no —dijo ella, apartándolo de un palmazo—. Voy ganando.

—Y... ese es buen momento para retirarse, ¿no?

Faye le dio una mirada que pareció decir "Principiante", pero luego  
>enfocó la atención en el cuerpo lacio que estaban sacando desde un<br>baño.

—¿Fuiste tú? —masculló por lo bajo, y volvió a concentrarse en sus  
>cartas.<p>

—Puede ser.

—Hombres —dijo Faye entre dientes.

Terminó aquella mano y abandonó la mesa con toda la gala de una  
>estrella de la pantalla, y poco faltó para que hiciera reverencias.<br>Y, al fin, no aprovecharon el espectáculo de magia, pero por cierto  
>que se vieron impresionados con la suite. Muy posiblemente, era el<br>lugar más bonito en que jamás hubieran puesto un pie sin tener que  
>pegar un tiro o follar con nadie.<p>

Faye se fue en picada al baño y se quedó allí durante lo que sin duda  
>fueron 45 minutos, impregnándose cual esponja con los fragantes<br>mejunjes de baño. Deseó que aquellos hubieran sido lujos que pudiera  
>procurarse siendo quien ella era en realidad, pero sabía que se trataba<br>de algo imposible. Sabía también que "quien ella era en realidad"  
>constituía un concepto delicado hoy por hoy. Había creído saber quién<br>era ella, aunque no fuese quien había sido, pero ahora hasta eso  
>parecía estar cambiando. Se preguntó si la demás gente no sentía lo<br>mismo alguna vez, con o sin amnesia de por medio.

—Parece que corren los años, como de un dique que se ha dañado  
>—cantó, un verso de la canción de la furgoneta.<p>

Había amado esa canción desde el momento mismo de oírla, en una radio  
>pirata de algún lugar de Marte. Recordaba hacerse quedado inmóvil al<br>oír el primer verso, como si alguien lo hubiera escrito específicamente  
>para ella. Pero era una canción vieja, más vieja que ella, incluso, y no<br>pudo sino preguntarse si le hubiera producido la misma impresión si su  
>vida hubiera tenido un transcurso normal. Si hubiera sido una simple<br>vieja y no una vieja con cuerpo de chica. No lo sabía, pero esperaba  
>que lo que fuese que la esperaba en Arizona le ayudara a dilucidar eso.<p>

Salió del baño toda arrugada y olorosa, con el pelo aún desordenado  
>por la toalla que acababa de quitarse de la cabeza. Spike ya se había<br>lavado la cabeza en el lavabo y hurgaba en el compartimento de los  
>licores. Sacó una botella de tequila.<p>

—¿Uno y uno? —le preguntó a Faye.

—Juímonos.

** ~ o ~**


End file.
